Sango's Demon Problems
by LadySlayer
Summary: Everyone has their share of problems even demonslayers right? But when a certain demonlord shows up, what will Sango do? SxS
1. The Morning After

By: The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…dreamy look

Inuyasha: Keh!

The Raven: bring it on dog boy, I dare you!

Inuyasha: whatever...

The Raven: that's what I thought

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

Chapter 1... _The Morning After_

Her head pounded like she had just been hit by a big rock.

Her body ached and was very sore from head to toe.

Sango rolled over on her stomach and groaned loudly. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that streamed through Kaede's hut. She scanned the empty to make sure everyone was gone._ ' Good I'm alone' _thought Sango.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes again to relax. She stiffened as soon as she sensed Inuyasha's presence in the doorway.

" How do you feel? " Asked Inuyasha with a blank unreadable expression.

" Like Crap." Said an annoyed Sango. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes.

" Where is everyone? "

" Kagome went back through the well to take her 'exams' and Shippo and Kirara went with

Kaede to pick medicinal herbs for your recovery." said Inuyasha.

" So….Sango what happened to you anyway? "Asked Inuyasha

" I-I don't know." said Sango with a bit of worry in her voice.

" you dont know? " asked a conerned Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow.

" All I remember is running through the woods trying to get away..."

" Get away from what? "

" A demon... " said Sango shaking with anger trying to hold back her tears. _'Damn tears' _thought a sadden Sango.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. _' Please don't ask...please don't '_

" Sango...what happened to Miroku? " asked Inuyasha suspicously.

" H-h-he ..."said Sango who started to sob.

" He? "

" HE RAN OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL WHO AGREED TO BEAR HIM A CHILD! " screamed Sango with hot tears running down her face. _' Damn you housi-sama I hate you! '_

Inuyasha pressed his ears tightly against his head to reduce Sango's screams.

" AND WHAT DID YOU DO ABOUT IT? " Inuyasha yelled back.

" N-n-n-nothing...absolutely nothing" said Sango silently and ran out the hut in tears.


	2. Flashbacks Hurt

By: The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…

Inuyasha: You need to learn to fight better..

The Raven: I'm seriously warning you...ggrrrrr!

Inuyasha: Keh! like you can hurt me

The Raven: Maybe I will...

* * *

Sango's Demon Problems

Chapter 2...Flashbacks Hurt

With tears clouding her vision, Sango blindly ran into the forest in her fit of anger and sadness. She did not care if the twigs and branches ripped at her clothing or if inuyasha came after her. Why should she? Her heart had been broken by the one she loved.The only one that she had trusted with her happiness...

_' Miroku...why?' _Sango thought sadly as she ran _' I thought you loved me... '_

Sango stopped running and rested against a tree. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had shed. She also had multiple small cuts on her arms and face from running through the forest. Sango had pushed herself to the limit and some of the injuries she had sustained earlier had opened to bleed heavily.She panted lightly and slowly fell to the ground in exhustion.

_' What exactly happened to me?' _thought Sango tiredly

Sango soon fell into a deep slumber as the extent of her injuries finally caught up with her.

...Flashback...

Miroku and Sango were on their way to Kaede's village when...

" Miroku..." growled Sango

" Yes lady Sango" Miroku asked innocently

" I would like it if...YOU'D STOP GROPING ME" screamed Sango

SMACK!

Sango stomped away angry grumbling about damn hentai monks and their hands.

" HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! A DEMON! AAAAHHHH" screamed a woman.

Sango and Miroku ran into the forest where they found a huge blue lizard demon preparing to stike down the cowaring woman in front of him.

" Miroku save her and I'll get him" said Sango with determination

Miroku nodded and raced off to snatch the scared woman. Sango ran in the other direction to attract the demon's attention.

" Hey big and ugly over here"

The demon turned towards Sango, growled viciously and charged at the demonslayer. Sango dodged effortlessly and pulled out her short sword, she then ran and thrusted her sword into the demon's leg. The demon howled in pain and tryed to slash wildly at the slayer but missed each time. Sango reseathed her sword and threw her Hiraikotsu straight at the demon, throwing it back into a huge tree. Sango stood over the demon about to finish it off when all of a sudden she heard giggling. She turned her head and saw Miroku flirting with the young woman he had saved.

_'How dare he...' _Sango thought angrily _'oh shit the demon!'_

The demon shoot straight up and had caught Sango off guard. It lunged at her and bit into her left shoulder lodging it's poisonous fangs into her skin.

" AAAHHHH" Sango screamed in agony as the demon's teeth dug deeper.

With all her strength, Sango pushed off the demon and used her Hiraikotsu to slash it in half. As Sango's wound bled heavily she started to sway. The poison in her wound had taken effect and made it's way through her bloodstream. Sango collapsed to the ground and begun to blackout, the last words on her lips was...his name...

" Miroku..."

...End Flashback...

An: This is my first fanfiction okay...if it's not good...please tell me but I do hope I did ok.


	3. The Heartbreak

By: The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…

Inuyasha: Hey! What did I do?

The Raven: It's what you didn't do

Inuyasha: And what's that?

The Raven: Stop harassing me…

Inuyasha: Keh!

The Raven: oh you!………..ggggrrr!

**Sango's Demon Problems**

Chapter 3.……………………………... The Heartbreak

Sango jolted up clutching her heart in fright like she had just woken up from a nightmare. She panted hard trying to catch her breath. She slowly looked around and spotted the rest of the group asleep inside Kaede's hut. She sighed and rested her head back on the futon. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Sango's thoughts strayed to a deceiving monk.

'_How dare he! And I was right there!' _thought Sango as she fisted the sheets on the futon. Unknown to Sango, that certain monk was calmly watching her from his place on the other side of Kaede's hut.

'_But….I still love him' _thought Sango sadly._' but yet I hate him too' _"Sango?"

Sango snapped out of her thoughts and rolled on to her side despite her injuries and faced the betraying monk.

" Are you feeling any better Sango?" asked a worried Miroku. Sango narrowed her eyes and answered him angrily.

" Why are my injuries any of your concern _Houshi-sama_?" Sango said coldly to emphasize her point that he was not wanted.

" Sango" Miroku started " I have something to tell you"

" What?"

" The woman we rescued, Mayura, has agreed to marry me and bare my child" said Miroku calmly

" I also realized that my feelings that I have for you was brotherly and I only love you as a sister" Miroku continued.

There was a pregnant pause until Sango silently stood up and hobbled her way outside on to the porch. Miroku stayed in the same spot and watched her form sit on the porch and sob quietly with a blank expression on his face.

Later that morning…………

" Has anyone seen Sango-chan? I can't find her" asked the girl from the future as she walked into the hut.

" No lady Kagome I haven't" lied Miroku with a fake smile in place.

" Have you Shippo? Inuyasha? Kirara?" Kagome asked as she turned to them.

" No Kagome" said Shippo

" Mew" said Kirara as she bowed her head and her ears drooped.

" No Bitch and I don't care either" said Inuyasha as he relaxed by the fire.

Kagome's anger rose to a dangerous level to the point where Shippo and Kirara ran out the hut and play giving Kagome and Inuyasha some space.

" Inuyasha……" growled Kagome. Kagome's eyes flashed evilly and stomped over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha cowered in a corner pleading Kagome not to do anything drastic.

" Ehh…Kagome…?"

"SIT BOY!"

BOOM!

Inuyasha did a face plant into the floorboards of Kaede's hut. Just as he fell Kaede herself walked in.

" What's thy problem in here?" asked the old miko

" The bitch sat me that's all" mumbled Inuyasha as he climbed out the 1 foot body hole.

" hmmm…perhaps ye shouldn't make Kagome so mad Inuyasha" said Kaede seriously.

" ah shut it old hag, I ain't gotta do nothing" huffed Inuyasha. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"SIT BOY!"

" BITCH!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!

With Sango……………..

Sango went back to Kaede's hut and saw Shippo and Kirara playing 'tag', the game Kagome had tot Shippo. For the past couple of hours Sango had been sitting in the forest thinking about traveling with Kirara to get away from the tension in the group. Plus Sango can't stand to be near Miroku any longer, not with all the heartbreak he had caused her. From losing almost her entire village and having her brother be controlled by Naraku , Sango could not bare the heartache. Sango was soon spotted by Shippo.

" Hey Sango! Kagome was looking for you" Shippo said happily.

" Can you tell the group that me and Kirara are going to travel alone for awhile?" Sango asked Shippo Seriously.

" Ah.. Sure Sango….but where are you going?" asked Shippo

" I don't know Shippo" said Sango sadly " But tell Kagome not to worry about me"

" Ok Sango" Shippo puffed out his chest confidently.

Sango giggled and patted Shippo's head before calling Kirara. Kirara transformed into her bigger demon form and allowed Sango to mount her before she took off into the sky.


	4. AN: Happy Valentine's Day

By: The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…

The Raven: Do you have something to ask me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Maybe I do, what is it to you?

The Raven: Tell me! or I'll...

Inuyasha: Or you'll what?

The Raven: Or I'll bite you!

Inuyasha: Ok ok...um...uh...will you be my valentine?

The Raven: Thats all?

Inuyasha: Keh!

The Raven: ok but only cause you asked

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

An:

ok peoples...I kinda had some computer problems the last few days so I was not able to update my story. But I am sooooooo sorry though. plus school is getting in my way.tomorrow I have tests so I porbably will be able to put up some more chapters. beware...finals are coming up really soon so I will have to lay off my story at least a week to study and pass the damn tests. one more thing...Happy Valentine's Day Everybody-


	5. The Path to Nowhere

By The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…dreamy look

Inuyasha: Hey! Why haven't you updated the story yet? It was getting' good.

The Raven: It's called exams, tests and computer problems…plus bitchy mothers

Inuyasha: And how did you survive?

The Raven: I let it go in one ear and out the other…and sat there looking pretty.

Inuyasha: Oh wow how original……..

The Raven: Yep

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

Chapter 3.……………... The Path to Nowhere

Sango and Kirara walked through the thick forest totally exhausted from today's work of slaying a pack of demon rats that were terrorizing a nearby village. They had been traveling for a week now and would make stops to pick up supplies and in the process earning a job to exterminate vermin demon lurking around in different village's. Sango and Kirara headed straight into a clearing with caution. From where she stood, Sango could not sense any demons near.

" Kirara this seems like a good spot" said Sango.

Sango set up camp and grabbed her bathing supplies then turned towards Kirara.

" Kirara stay here, I'm going back to that hot spring we saw not to long ago"

Kirara nodded and laid down near a big tree to keep watch over the camp. Sango retraced her steps back the hot spring and came upon the small spot. She put her bathing supplies on a rock and begun to strip off her kimono and slayer suit.

" Mmmmm….perfect" moaned Sango as she lowered herself into the steamy water.

Sango laid in the spring and let her thoughts to her friends._ ' I wonder how Kagome , Inuyasha and Shippo are doing' ,_

She saddened a bit thinking about Miroku. _'No! I will not let cry over him! I do not need him! I don't need anyone'_

Sango took a few moments to let the hot water work magic on her sore muscles then turned toward her supplies. She pulled out a bottle of jasmine scented shower gel that Kagome had given her from her time. She lathered the soap in her hands and worked it into her body, making sure to wash off any traces of demon blood. She put back the shower gel and pulled out a fluffy blue towel that Kagome also had given her and stepped out the hot spring. Sango wrapped her towel around her and had begun to dry off.

Unbeknown to Sango, a single pair of golden amber eyes watched her from afar and suddenly disappeared.

Sango finished donning her kimono and looked up at the darkened sky. _' I most get back to camp before Kirara worries' _

She made her way back to camp and was immediate greeted by Kirara.

" Sorry I'm late Kirara, I took longer than I thought" said Sango meekly.

" Mew" said Kirara as she transformed back into her smaller form and jumped on to Sango's shoulder.

Sango kneeled and lit a fire to prepare dinner for her and Kirara. Sango sat calmly eating her stew while Kirara jumped from her shoulder and made herself at home in Sango's lap, purring contently. Sango then laid down by a tree and stared blankly at the fire, mesmerizing they way the flames danced, crackled and popped. Her eyes felt heavy and slowly began to close, she let out a big yawn and fell into a deep troubling sleep.

The next morning…………

The bright sunlight streamed through the treetops and the small birds chirped happily. Sango cracked open her eyes and scanned the camp. She sat up, stretched, and looked around again. For some reason Sango had a bad feeling something weird was going to happen. Kirara purred and nuzzled Sango affectionately to calm her down. Sango patted Kirara on her head and proceeded to pack up and continue their journey.

Sango and Kirara traveled for about a few hours down a single dirt path before they spotted a small girl crying besides a tree. Sango kneeled down and tried to calm the crying girl.

" What's your name little girl?" asked Sango

" My name is Rin" sniffled small girl

" What's your name?" Asked Rin

" My name is Sango"

" What happened to you Rin?" Asked Sango with concern

" I got lost and I can not find my way back to my lord" said Rin sadly

"And who is your lord?"

" I am" said a cold voice from behind

' _I know that voice' _thought Sango

" Lord Shesshomaru you found me my lord! " said Rin joyously

Sango turned around to face the demon lord but was pinned to the tree by the angry demon. Sesshomaru had Sango's neck in a tight grip with his claws puncturing her flesh. Sango winced and tried prying his hand from her neck in a futile attempt.

Kirara transformed in her bigger form and growled angrily.

" Be still human" said Sesshomaru

" What do you want with me?" questioned Sango

" What are you doing with Rin?" he hissed to Sango

" Nothing….I did nothing to her" growled Sango

" Now if you don't mind letting me go now"

" Silence bitch! This Sesshomaru does not take orders from humans such as you" snarled Sesshomaru

" My lord please let Sango go!" pleaded Rin as she tugged at Sesshomaru's pant leg.

" Rin go now" Sesshomaru said calmly

" Yes lord Sesshomaru " said Rin as she walked away in defeat

" I'll let you go because of Rin but be warned that if you cross my path again I will kill you!" growled Sesshomaru as he released Sango and walked away slowly. Sango rubbed her neck and took deep breathes while Kirara nuzzled her side and purred softly.

" It's ok Kirara I'm fine" Sango to reinsure Kirara.

" Let's continue shall we?" said Sango

" Meorrrw" growled Kirara as they walked back down the dirt path to the next village.


	6. Oh Kirara Where Have You Gone?

By The Raven

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…dreamy look_**

Inuyasha: Hey! Why haven't you updated the story yet? It has been forever!

The Raven: It's called exams, tests and finals….plus I have the high school exit exam!

Inuyasha: ok………yea..

The Raven: I am not going to survive these next 3 days…..I am already exhausted from practices and geometry tests

Inuyasha: feh!

The Raven: But at least I aced them with A's!

Inuyasha: oh whoopee..

The Raven: Shut up! Leave me alone and just listen to some music….

Inuyasha: Oh wow you have The Killers!

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

Chapter 5……...Oh Kirara Where Have You Gone?

Sango and Kirara had made it back safely to the slayers village a bit after dawn. During their travel to the village, they had ran into a few moderate leveled demons but desposed of them fairly quick. Sango decided to stop for a few days at the village to rest and think where their next destination is located. The rest of the afternoon went by uneventful as Sango kept herself busy around the village doing chores and repairs to her weapons. Sango dropped her heavy load of tools and wiped her sweaty forehead and continued on her way to a storage building. Kirara who watched nearby suddenly stood and hissed venomously before transforming and taking off into the sky. Sango watched confusedly as her friend flew through the sky and disappeared so quickly.

' _What the hell was that about?' _Sango thought as she shook her head and rested under the shade of an old tree. She rested her head against the rough bark and closed her eyes to ponder what happened. _'I wonder why Kirara flow off so sudden?'_

' _What made her react like that? I can't not sense anything dangerous around here'. _She opened her eyes and gazed into the blue _sky 'Kirara what happened? Why did you leave?'_

" Excuse me miss"

Sango was brought out of her thoughts to by a demoness who stood by the gate of the village. Sango stood and approached her cautiously do to her powerful aura that flowed around her. Sango also identified her as a tiger demoness by her black stripes that crossed her skin. The demoness smiled kindly and bowed to Sango to introduce herself. Her long light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall and for an instant reminded Sango of Sesshomaru's lengthy locks.

" My name is Zenrei and I was wondering if you had seen a small black neko demon pass by?" Zenrei asked worriedly as her light blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

" You're a demon, why don't you go find him" Sango snorted

" I can't pick up his scent or aura" said Zenrei as she tried hard to hold back her tears.

" He goes by the name Akira and he has blue eyes and has ice powers" Zenrei said as her lower lip quivered and a few silvery tears rolled down her cheek.

" He was my best friend and also my retainer. I ran away from home because I am to marry a lord from the south" she said as lifted her bangs to reveal a light blue star on her forehead.

'_She's the princess from the north' _thought Sango _' I should have noticed from her elegant clothing, armor and her sword'_

" Don't cry Zenrei, I have also lost my friend Kirara except she is a has fire powers and has red eyes" Sango said as she tried hard to cheer up the crying demon girl.

Zenrei wiped away her tears and sniffled a bit before crushing Sango in a hug for comfort. Sango patted her back and soothed the worried girl.

" May I stay with you Miss…..?" Zenrei asked as pulled away and looked up towards Sango.

" Sango….My name is Sango" she smiled kindly.

" May I stay with you Sango-san? I have no where to go, Me and Akira were traveling around this area before he ran off' asked the demon girl meekly.

" Sure…as a matter of fact you can travel with me, seeing me and Kirara were just about to continue our journey" said Sango.

" Where do you think they might have flew off to?" Zenrei asked.

" I don't know but we most find them before…." Sango went silent.

" Before what Sango-san? " Zenrei asked blankly.

" Nothing….just nothing" said Sango quietly.

" Are you ok? You seem really sad" Zenrei said as she looked into Sango's pale face.

" I am fine but we should really start looking for our friends before the sun sets" said Sango as she stood up and collected her weapons.

Sango and Zenrei walked out of the slayers village and into the thick forest underbrush. Sango covered the ground while Zenrei jumped tree to tree and searching the tree tops and the thick branches. Sango and Zenrei had covered about 5 miles of the forest until they came upon a huge castle with a powerful evil aura around it.

" Sango-san do you feel that?" Zenrei asked coldly as she gripped the sword at her waist.

" Yes, the aura of the demon is very powerful….almost as powerful as…Sesshomaru" Sango said blankly

" Hmm…the lord of the western lands, I had ran into him a couple times during my travels" Zenrei smirked at Sango

" Let's go take care of this demon before it gets out of hand" said Sango as she begun to run towards the castle.

When Sango and Zenrei entered the castle gates, they were angry with the scene that lay before them. The castle guards and servants had been slayed and were littered around to rot. Zenrei gasped and looked to the right and spotted Akira and Kirara laying injured in the dirt. Sango heard the gasp and turned to where Zenrei was looking, she dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to the injured neko demons and checked to see if they were still alive. Sango let out a relieved sigh, gingerly picking up Akira and Kirara she walked back to where Zenrei was standing.

" They are still alive…they were trying to protect these people from the demon" Sango said as her anger rose to a dangerous level. The she walked up to her weapons and slung them over her shoulder.

" Stay here while I dispose of the demon who did this to them" She hissed and ran off into the castle to the awaiting demon.

Sango traveled through the castle's many corridors and rooms while smashing through rice papered walls and slicing through doors with her sword. She raced into the lord's room where the demon aura was coming from, and came to a stop. Sango gripped her sword at her side and scanned the room waiting for the demon to attack her angry form. A dragon demon opened the closet door and stepped out into the room and bowed lowly in front of Sango. As he rose his long black hair tumbled down his back and he unfurled his black leathery wings. He looked at her with his blood red eyes and smirked at her jokingly.

" Nice of you to come little slayer" said the demon as he burst through the roof and took to the sky.

" I am Ling, the Dragon demon and your executor taijiya!" He said as he breathed flames on the castle below.

* * *

An: ok now I'm truly sorry! I had a hectic time trying to write this and balance my school work at the same time. I know it is short but it will be longer next chapter.I just had finals and I passed them with A's plus I just finished the California High School Exit Exam. It was so hard. But now I'm spring breaking people! Yippee! Now it's time to go back to writing this story and lay back and relax. I wish you a good spring break. Go to the beach and enjoy yourselves! I will continue this story throughout spring break….and update quick as possible. But for right now…..I'll leave you guys with a hanger! Toodles! 


	7. Enter The Dragon

By The Raven

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…dreamy look_**

The Raven: Hey Inu!

Inuyasha: What!

The Raven: Have you met my friend Zenrei?

Inuyasha: No…..why?

The Raven: Just asking…

Inuyasha: Right…

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

Chapter 6.……………………………...Enter The Dragon

Zenrei waited patiently for Sango to return in the courtyard with Akira and Kirara. The air around her rippled and she automatically knew Sango was in grave danger. She took off at an amazing speed out of the castle to hide the injured neko demons. She set them down gently and took off towards the castle at an alarming speed hoping to reach Sango in time. Just as Zenrei entered the garden, a dragon demon burst through the roof of the castle. Zenrei's eyes widened and she used her demon speed to run into the room Sango was located in. Zenrei snatched up Sango just before the demon breathed flames onto the castle. Zenrei jumped into the sky and leaped over the castle walls before the came crumbling down. She ran to the spot where she left Akira and Kirara with Sango holding on to her tightly.

" Sango-san are you okay? " asked Zenrei worriedly as she set down Sango on the soft grass.

" Yea……but that bastard is still alive" said Sango as she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the soil.

" I will assist you in destroying this demon" Zenrei said confidently.

" Lets go back and kick his demon ass!" said Sango and stood suddenly.

Zenrei bent down to allow Sango to climb on her back, she used her demon speed to rush them back to the castles' courtyard. Sango hopped off her back and readied herself in a battle stance.

'_I know that asshole's here!' _thought Sango angrily.

The girls scanned the entire courtyard and glared menacing at a dark corner of the yard.

" No use in hiding Ling we can sense you!" yelled Sango angrily.

With a small chuckle, Ling stepped out of the shadows and into the light, smirking cruelly at the two. Ling stared intently at Zenrei and let his gaze fall back to Sango.

" So who is your friend here taijiya?" he said as he eyed Zenrei closely.

" Another exterminator preparing to get rid of some demon filth" Zenrei smirked at Ling defiantly.

" No matter….I will destroy both of you!" snarled Ling.

Ling unfurled his black wings and took to the sky again while glaring evilly at the Sango and Zenrei. The girls took their stances and launched a few attacks on Ling. Ling dodged their attacks and tried to slash at them but no avail did he land an attack. Ling cracked a smile and breathed flames down on the two. _' Akira?' _Before the flames hit the girls, Akira's bleeding form jumped in front and used his powers to freeze the flames into a icicle. _'Kirara?' _Akira jumped at Ling while the battered Kirara came up behind him and bit him in the right shoulder. Akira growled at the girls and bit into Ling's left shoulder. _' This is our chance!' _Sangoand Zenrei took the hint and soon Ling had Sango's Hiraikotsu hurled at him and an energy beam heading straight towards him. Ling struggled in Akira's and Kirara's hold and threw the neko demons off him with his demon strength. He dodged the attacks and laughed evilly as Sango's Hiraikotsu flew past him.

" You actually thought you could kill me with those attacks" chuckled Ling.

" Actually yea" smirked Sango as her Hiraikotsu and came back around and hit Ling in the back.

" Ahhhh….BITCH!" screamed Ling as he fell towards the ground.

Zenrei and Sango ran to where Ling smashed into the ground while Akira and Kirara flowed closely behind. As the girls closed in on Ling, the ground shook with a huge force. _'Back for more huh?' _A giant black dragon rose from the ground and teleported behind Sango. Akira and Kirara hissed menacing at Ling, Zenrei turned around and gasped. His tail swung around and hit Zenrei into some trees with a huge force, knocking her out._' Oh no Zenrei!' Sango_ stood before the dragon and watched as her friend lost consciousness from the blow. Sango glared at him with hate and jumped at the dragon, effectively kicking him in the chest and throwing him back a few feet. Sango ran back to Zenrei's unconscious form, and released sigh of relief.

' _She's still alive' _thought Sango as she checked Zenrei's pulse.

" Akira! Kirara! Watch over her" yelled Sango.

The ground rumbled again as Ling stood again and roared in anger. Sango stood and walked calmly back to the towering dragon.

" Bitch you shall not another minute!" snarled Ling in a rough voice.

" I shall devour you taijiya" growled Ling as he snapped his fangs at Sango's still form.

His eyes flashed a bloody red and with a supreme speed has grabbed Sango in his sharp fangs.

" Why do you not fight bitch?" growled Ling as he squeezed Sango tightly.

Sango gripped her hidden dagger in sleeve , preparing a right time to attack Ling. Sango's arm shot out and stabbed Ling in his eye causing him to release Sango from his jaws and howl in pure pain. Sango landed safely on the ground stared at Ling as blood steadily flowed from his closed injured eye. He stretched out his wings and hit Sango into a wall while roaring in anger. Sango sat against the wall as darkness started to blur her vision. She felt a warm feeling down her neck and reached around to touch the back of her head. She stared at her blood covered hand and focused her gaze on Zenrei, who was lying next to Akira and Kirara underneath the dragon. Sango blinked and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of Ling with Tokijin drawn and ready to strike the dragon before blacking out entirely.

" You dare stand before Ling the dragon demon, than you shall feel my wrath!" snarled Ling as he made a swipe at Sesshomaru.

" You shall pay with your life" said Sesshomaru calmly before he used his demonic speed and chopped off the head of Ling.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground with grace and sheathed his sword before turning his back to the dead body of Ling. Sesshomaru gazed around the battle field and at the small group then returned his gaze to the sick beast who had begun this. Zenrei groaned and sat up, She clutched her head in pain and opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. She turned towards Sesshomaru and growled.

" What are you doing here? " she snarled at him

" Quiet bitch! This Sesshomaru does not explain his actions to others" he growled

Sesshomaru approached Sango and examined her injuries. He picked her up in his arms and started heading away from the castle. Zenrei grew angry and attacked Sesshomaru's retreating form.

" Don't touch her you bastard!" screamed Zenrei as he caught her clawed fist in his hand.

Sesshomaru glared at her and knocked her cold before throwing her over his shoulder carrying her and Sango back to camp and ordering Jaken fetch Akira and Kirara.

* * *

An: I luved your reviews for my story...thank you so much! I'm so happy! Got a question...Who's going to comic-con this july? I'm just asking cause I get to go as Sango and I'm starting my costume right now. Hope to see some of you there! toodles! 


	8. AN: So Srry Ppls

By: The Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters…..but I really do wish I did….but I do own my own characters that I come up with in my little imagination…

The Raven: (cries)

Inuyasha: What's wrong now wench?

The Raven: (sniffles) n-n-nothin!

Inuyasha: Keh!

The Raven: Well...since u asked..I was gonna give this to you on New Years but i forgot.. ( blushes)

Inuyasha: ( looks confused ) eh?

The Raven: ( kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and blushes darkly) Happy New Year Inu!

Inuyasha: (turns away and blushes lightly) KEH!

* * *

**Sango's Demon Problems**

AN: I am sooooooooooooooooo srry everyone. ever since comic-con passed I have been getting into all sorts of trouble and I kinda spaced out. Plus high school life has been getting harder and harder and I only have more year until I graduate and leave for college. Hopefully I survive and finish this story thankz to a special friend who wanted me to continue my writing. I have written 3 or more chapters to add onto here since i been gone so long. but i need to reread through them and make sure my grammer and the story fits into all the right places. again, i am sooooooo srry i left everyone hanging so long! i'll get back to work right away!


End file.
